los 2 somos un alma
by Muddy12
Summary: Eren un niño destrozado por perder a sus padre y Rivaille un demonio que no sabe como llego al mundo humano , se topan por casualidad y dan inicio a una nueva vida
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

**los 2 somos solo un alma **

Nunca te dejare

La ventana mostraba una gran oscuridad con tan solo la luna de luz y una gran estrella cayendo sobre la tierra y dejando así un nuevo comienzo.

.

.

.

.

.

Entre una lluvia de cenizas, había un pequeño chico mirando como caían sobre sus pies descalzos y su rostro las pequeñas partes de lo que antes era su hogar. Comenzó a caminar en dirección incierta aferro un oso de peluche contra su pecho y comenzó a andar al oscuro y desolado bosque.

.

.

.

.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente tratando de visualizar donde estaba. Fue levantándose despacio del frio suelo, un inmenso dolor en su cabeza freno esa acción, tocándose en el lugar exacto.

Sangre – susurro viendo su mano

"Donde estoy "

Miro a su alrededor pero sin reconocer nada que podía ver.

Fue levantándose aun con la mano sobre su cabeza para que no saliera más sangre de ella .le costaba caminar pero aun así siguió a paso lento tratando de reconocer donde estaba mientras se adentraba mas en el espeso bosque.

.

.

.

.

Siguió caminando sin saber a dónde ir, pero ya daba igual no tenía nada llamado hogar, se había desvanecido. La fría brisa y los sonidos del bosque fueron asustándolo cada vez mas hasta comenzar a correr, miraba a ambas direcciones mientras corría sin soltar su oso de felpa de su pecho, al volver al frente choco frente a un gran árbol.

El oso amortiguo su caída pero dando así que el oso se rompiera.

Comenzó a llorar al ver a su pobre oso de felpa roto lo único que le quedaba de su hogar ya no estaba se había roto al igual que su pobre corazón.

Escucho unos leves pasos acercándose a él, haciendo que mirara a la dirección de esos sonidos.

.

.

.

.

"que es ese sonido " .. "Son llantos "

El demonio abrió sus ojos levemente y una sonrisa fue apareciendo en su rostro, una sonrisa diabólica mostrando sus afilados y limpios dientes.

Fue acercándose mas a esos llantos hasta quedar frente a la pequeña criatura que los hacia.

Los 2 se quedaron mirando por un tiempo corto

"Podría matarlo y así usar su sangre o devorarme su alma "dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente

Se fue acercando más a el pequeño niño.

.

.

.

.

El chico quedo frente a ese extraño ser, era como un humano pero con unas alas de murciélago sobre salientes de su espalda, unos dientes afilados como los de una bestia, cuernos puntiagudos salían de su cabeza ,su cola en punta roja como la sangre, unas garras es sus pies y manos pero lo más aterrador eran sus gélidos ojos mostrando que esa criatura no tendría sentimiento alguno.

El pobre chico fue apretando más y mas su pequeño oso roto mientras se arrastraba hacia atrás sin dejar de verlo.

-hola, pequeño soy rivaille. Dijo el demonio con tono frio mientras trataba de agacharse frente a el.

-yo….y..yo .. soy E… Eren. Dijo el chico cada vez mas asustado.

"este chico será muy fácil de matar "pensó rivaille mientras sonreía fríamente.

Tranquilo no tengas miedo soy bueno. Mintió

S.. seguro

Donde están tus padres

Eren miro sus fríos ojos y luego bajo la cabeza para comenzar a llorar

Están muertos .- dijo sin dejar de llorar

"Así que nadie lo extrañara "

Tranquilo, - dijo rivaille con el tono más suave que tenia mientras lo intentaba tomar.

Que eres – dijo eren antes de que rivaille lo allá atrapado , alejándose un poco de el

Soy….mmm "maldito eren "– soy tu nuevo padre. "así me ganare su confianza "

Enserio ¿

Si , ahora ven aquí – dijo mientras sus manos estaban por atacarlo pero algo lo detuvo

Eren lo había abrazado.

"maldito mocoso, si lo mato cerca de mi camisa quedare totalmente empapado en su sangre "

Papa, no me dejes. – dijo eren aferrándose más a el

Rivaille logro zafarse de el pequeño eren y quedar frente a frente de nuevo

"mm.. Veamos cómo serán los mocosos humanos, tal vez sea una mascota para mí, pero no lo cuidare, por cuidar debe darme algo a cambio "

Mocoso , digo.. Eren, debes saber que soy un demonio y tu "padre" pero debes darme algo de ti para que pueda ser un lazo completo para cuidarte.

Mm que podría darte

No se quizá tu corazón o sangre

Qué pasa si te doy mi alma

"su alma mmm… pero si la acepto no podre dejarlo nunca mmm, por otro lado jamás me dañaría o moriría, aun es un mocoso así que podre cuidarlo para no ser como los demás mocosos humanos "

Acepto – dijo, rivaille alargando su pálida mano.

Pero antes de eso eren, no podrás dejarme y cuidare de ti siempre.

Acepto – dijo eren algo más tranquilo hasta tomar su mano

Muy bien eren pero ,debo hacer esto.

Sostuvo la mano de eren fuerte mente mientras con su garra escribía en su carne "**Hodie**** mihi, cras tibi in aeternum" (hoy**** a mí, mañana a ti para la eternidad**.)

Duele , me quema .- dijo eren tratando de soltarse de su agarre

Tranquilízate mocoso, déjame terminar – dijo rivaille algo molesto tratando de terminar la frase.

Duele mucho – dijo eren mientras lloraba y seguí tratando de soltarse

Listo eren.- dijo mientras soplaba la frase escrita secando la sangre y dejando marcas rojas de palabras.

Porque lo hiciste – miro su brazo viendo la frase en su brazo color carmesí.

Listo eren, ahora eres mi hijo y…- no pudo terminar la frase ya que eren se limito a decir la ultima frase mientras lo abrazaba.

Papa – dijo para luego tomar su mano y alejándose de lo que antes era su hogar en cenizas y tomando lo que sería su nuevo comienzo.


	2. Chapter 2 humano

Rivaille seguía caminando a paso incierto por el bosque.

Papa, adonde vamos - dijo el pequeño eren algo cansado de tanto caminar

Tranquilo eren , ya vamos a llegar –"espero encontrar a un humano pronto

Eren quedo mirando el suelo y luego a su destrozado oso de felpa.

Sabes arreglar esto – dijo eren extendiendo su brazo hacia Rivaille

Rivaille no se detuvo a verlo ni mostrar algo de preocupación por lo que dijo ere. Solo se limito a dar un pequeño gruñido y seguir caminando.

"como llegare a encontrar a un humano y mas con este mocoso… mmm se me ocurrirá algo "

Caminaron hasta llegar a la carretera y quedaron esperando ahí

Que esperamos?

A alguien quien nos lleve a algún lugar donde dormir.. dijo mientras se sentaba

Mira ahí viene alguien.

Solo viene una persona?

Ahh

Si o no?

Si

Eren para el auto

Eren vio como rivaille se mimetizaba con su sombra desapareciendo en ella. La sombra puso su dedo frente a su boca en señal de no decir nada.

"necesito a ese humano, pronto "

Eren logro parar el auto y se quedo estático sin saber que decir

Niño que haces aquí solo y tan tarde?

Solo estaba paseando y me perdí

Seguro , ven aquí te llevare .- dijo el hombre mientras le abría la puerta

Gracias – dijo dando una gran sonrisa falsa

No es nada

Eren volvió a ver su sombra esta se volteo y volvió a mostrar el signo de silencio el solo asintió y entro a en el auto.

No vuelvas a hacer esto, es muy peligroso para un niño como tu- dijo el hombre que miraba hacia la carretera .

Lo siento, es solo que no lo sabía y…

La sombra volvió a moverse pero más hacia atrás del conductor, eren solo quedo viendo como la sombra se iba materializando por detrás del conductor.

Que miras tanto?

Shuu- dijo rivaille aun atrás con el mínimo ruido posible

Yo nada perdón. – dijo eren mientras se volteaba hacia adelante

Solo escucho un pequeño susurro "así esta mejor mocoso "eren solo se limito a sonreír disimuladamente.

Pero que …..- el conductor no logro decir nada mas antes de que rivaille le allá roto la garganta con sus garras.

"esto fue más fácil de lo que creía "

Pero el pequeño eren solo se limito a mirar la escena: sangre saliendo a borbotones de la garganta del conductor mientras rivaille le abría el pecho sacando su corazón aun latiendo, mientras lo abría lentamente y sacaba de él una pequeña luz celeste

Qué es eso ?.- dijo eren señalándolo y mirándolo con asombro

Es solo su imanador de aura , con ella podre verme como un humano

Te la vas a comer?

Claro – dijo mientras se la tragaba de una ves .

Un gran resplandor salió dentro de rivaille mientras se retorcía de dolor en la transformación hasta que paro y rivaille estaba inconsciente.

Papa, estas bien? – dijo eren algo preocupado y levantándose para salir del auto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Abrió lentamente los ojos viendo el cielo estrellado y sintiendo un leve peso en su pecho

Eren.- dijo algo sobresaltado, pero seguía junto a el durmiendo en su pecho aun tenia las manchas salpicadas de sangre en su camisa y en su roto oso de felpa.

Rivaille tomo el pequeño oso y lo vio detenidamente.

"ese chico tenía razón ese oso está mal "

Siguió con él un buen rato tratando de ver cómo arreglarlo, luego tomo a eren y a al pequeño oso en sus brazos como cargando a un pequeño bebe, su espalda se sentía vacía y le faltaba algo en su cabeza pero…

"soy un humano ahora, intentare hacerlo y lo hare definitivamente "

Por eren. – dijo en un susurro para no despertarlo

.

.

.

.

Ya era de madrugada y rivaille seguía caminando por las largas carreteras paro a ver un cartel justo frente a el.

### Pueblo Centralice###

"ahí podre al fin descansar y buscar ropa nueva "

.

.

.

.

Fue despertando lentamente mientras se iba levantando, sintió en sus manos algo cálido y suave. Estaba en una cama cerca de una ventana .Sintió un pequeño susurro .

-maldición

Volteo su cabeza para ver quien estaba con el.

Hola eren .- dijo rivaille sin dejar de mirar al pequeño oso que estaba cociendo de nuevo

qué hora es? .- dijo con un gran bostezo sin dejar de mirar a su oso .

deben ser entre la de la tarde

dónde estamos?

En un pueblo que está lleno de suciedad, pero al menos ahí artículos de limpieza cerca

Gracias

Porque?

Por querer cuidarme

De nada " espero que desde hoy mocoso no me subestimes "

Y por arreglarme mi osos .- dijo mientras daba una gran sonrisa

Rivaille solo lo quedo viendo y luego siguió en su labor de "salvar" el oso de felpa de su hijo .

**Ya lose quedo hecho un asco: P soy pésima haciendo estas historias T_T así que no se.-. Solo soy algo torpe en estas cosas asique perdónenme si me equivoco T_T **

**Acepto abucheos, frases malas y cualquier cosa que seles de la gana hacia mí: P**

**Cuídense y si me odian igual .**


	3. Chapter 3 una nueva vida

3 capitulo: Nueva vida

Eren permanecía sentado al borde de la cama viendo a rivaille mientras cocía a su pequeño oso , parecía algo cansado pero nerviosos .

Papa.

Dime eren. – dijo el demonio sin mirarlo

Porque hiciste eso con ese hombre?

Porque debía hacerlo

Para qué?

Par…

Unos golpes a la puerta, hico que rivaille se alertara de lo que podría suceder. Se levanto de la silla dejando al oso de felpa arreglado en ella y se dispuso a abrirla lentamente.

Hola?

Silencio "quién diablos era "

Holaaaaa enanin te estuve buscando por todas parte.- dijo una mujer alta de cabellos marrones y unos lentes.

Como…. Llegaste aquí ?- dijo rivaille algo enojado

Quien e….

Antes de que eren pudiese hablar rivaille lo metió dentro del closet abruptamente.

Quien era ese pequeñito?

Nadie , ósea es no … nada

Déjame verlo se veía adorable.

No , no veas nada en este armario

Vamos, es que no quieres compartir su alma. – dijo la de lentes algo ansiosa

Mientras un pequeño eren intentaba salir del closet.

Pa….aa – decía eren tratando de salir

Quédate ahí .- dijo rivaille algo molesto

Déjame ver al pequeño

Rivaille finalmente se canso y libero a eren de su escondite improvisado

Oooo, es un amor , mira esos grandes ojos azules .- dijo la mujer mientras agitaba a eren .

Suéltalo cuatro ojos .-dijo rivaille algo molesto mientras se lo arrebataba

O déjame tomarlo de nuevo .- dijo quitándoselo

Nooo. –

Si

Que no y no .- dijo rivaille quitándoselo por más de tres veces

Lo dejo en el suelo y eren cayó sobre el piso mareado .

.

.

.

Fue abriendo los ojos lentamente volviendo a ver la luz del sol .

Eren es hora de comer

Ya voy mama .- dijo mientras corría hacia la cocina

Luego todo fue desapareciendo poco a poco mientras caminaba hacia esa dirección hasta quedar en negro.

.

.

.

Ya te dije que dejes de tocarlo .- decía rivaille con un aura negra rodeándolo

Es tu nueva mascota?

Tal ves

o serás… su mami demonio.- dijo mientras sacudía levemente el brazo de eren con las letras rojas.

Tch, déjalo como mascota, ahora quiero saber porque viniste?

A ya sabes para saber si necesitabas algo ,además de altura

Que dijiste..

Solo que estaba preocupada por ti

No importa , solo no lo molestes y .. viniste con alguien?

Nop , sola como siempre .- dijo hanji mientras sonreía y volvía a ver a eren pero creo que deberías irte dijo luego viendo la ventana con un aura algo preocupante

Porque?

Ahí vienen

Quienes?

Tú deberías saberlo, vine para ayudarte.

Sal de ahí cuatro ojos .- dijo mientras la sacaba de la ventana

Unos 2 hombres caminaban por el desierto pueblo buscando algo.

Tch , no puedes ser … no voy a volver a ser sellado

Sé que no lo harán rivaille pero debes irte para eso

Y eren?

Yo lo llevare tú debes esconderte mejor

Lose.

Hanji tomo a eren entre sus brazos, mientras rivaille tan solo se convertía en la sombra del chico

Debemos irnos y rápido.- dijo hanji viendo la ventana.

Lo haremos. ahora solo hay que ser sigiloso y ni se te ocurra hacerle algo a eren si fallamos.

Ehh? Me darás el cargo a mi si te…. Lo hare, lo prometo enanin. – dijo hanji mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

.

.

.

.

**:P se que son cortos y no se si les gusten T_T pero no tengo mucho tiempo para hacerlos falta tiempo y dedicación T_T perdónenme , opinen lo que quieran lo acepto O.O**


End file.
